


Lips Like Roses

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coma, Curses, F/M, Love Bites, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Smut, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: Hermione falls into a cursed coma, and nothing Draco does wakes her up. The night before their anniversary, he takes matters into his own hands- well, actually, his own lips.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Lips Like Roses

Draco kept their room full of flowers. Roses, daisies, lilies, and more piled onto each other, their petals brushing the ceiling. It smelled wonderful, and although it was cramped, their room was quite cozy.

He’d set up an armchair and a desk next to their bed years ago. By her side, he worked and read to her as she slept. “Sleeping Beauty” he called her, knowing she’d laugh and ask how he knew about the muggle fairytale.

Hermione hadn’t woken in five years. One morning, he rose from bed and got ready in the bathroom. Normally she was the early riser in their relationship, but she worked such long hours as a Hogwarts professor that Draco chalked it up to exhaustion. He kissed her forehead and went to work.

When he came back that evening, she hadn’t moved from her sleeping position. He sat next to her on their bed and gently nudged her shoulder.

“Hermione, love,” he said. “Have you been sleeping all day?”

She didn’t respond. Didn’t even shift in her sleep. And that was when Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach.

The healers said Hermione was cursed, to which Draco responded, “Well, obviously.”

They were able to trace its origins to her lips. She had just bought a new tea, the teacup still on the side table next to their bed. Upon further investigation, they realized that a pureblood supremacist poisoned it while she shopped in the local wizarding market.

There was no known cure. Draco paid dozens of professionals from all subjects to conduct experiments. Many failed, and many were still ongoing. He never allowed himself a moment's peace, only relaxing his shoulders when he felt her presence in their room.

Sometimes, he laid next to her and pressed his head against her heart to make sure she was still alive. His tears soaked her nightdress.

* * *

“Any luck with Granger?” Blaise asked, already knowing the answer.

They sat together at the Leaky Cauldron on a rare night out. The next day was his and Hermione’s 10 year anniversary, and he couldn’t bear to be alone. Draco gulped down his firewhiskey.

“Nope,” he said. “Nothing yet. Got a few leads, some plants to experiment with, but no big revelations.”

Blaise sighed. “I’m sorry, mate,” he said.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back in their booth. He ran his long fingers through his hair. “It’s weird. Having her but not having her. Wishing that she’d at least twitch a finger. Yelling at her in hopes that she’ll wake up and tell me off,” he chuckled. “I just... don’t know what to do anymore.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. The swish of their liquor was the only sound that broke their peaceful quiet.

“Draco,” Blaise said. “I think someone’s taken an interest in us. Well, a few someones.”

Draco’s eyebrow furrowed and he looked at Blaise in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Blaise nodded to a group of women sitting a few tables over. They all looked at the pair of them with open interest. But the one that caught his eye- she had black curly hair and big brown eyes. When she caught his grey ones, she winked and began walking over.

“Hello,” the woman said. “Mind if I join you?”

Draco didn’t know what to do. It had been five years since he felt any form of affection, let alone sex. And when he did think about it, it was always with Hermione. Plus, what if she woke up? Would she forgive him for hooking up with another woman, then slipping into their bed to hold her? If he was in a coma, would he forgive her?

He looked over at Blaise. “Sorry ma’am,” he said. “I think it’s time I head home. My wife’s waiting for me.”

Rather than a look of disappointment, Blaise gave a half smile. “I’ll be right back,” he said to the woman and smirked.

They walked out of the bar, and Blaise clapped Draco on the back. “I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but I really respect you for staying faithful,” he said. “But... I think at some point, Hermione would want you to find someone. To not be alone.”

“I’m not at that point yet,” Draco admitted. “I don’t think I ever will be.”

* * *

After coming home, he drank more from his liquor cabinet and sobbed. They should have a baby by now. Little Lyra or sweet Scorpius should be crawling around their house. Hermione should be the Hogwarts headmistress or goddamn Minister of Magic. They should be tending to their garden, or reading books together, or cuddling with her pet cat.

She should be here, now.

Instead, he laid on the floor in the fetal position, sobbing alone.

Hours later, he stumbled into their room. The moonlight illuminated her body and the flowers from their windows. His feet stomped across stray petals and leaves as he walked to their bed.

She lay in the exact same position she was five years ago, not a curl out of place.

Anger took hold of him. How dare she leave him without so much as a goodbye. Not even a parting kiss.

“I at least want a kiss goodbye,” he mumbled. “Just one. Can I have one?”

Up close, her face was as beautiful as ever. And he couldn’t stop staring at her plump lips. He softly ran his fingers across them and dragged the bottom one down.

“Like rose petals,” he murmured.

He could feel her hot breath across his hand. Draco leaned down and cradled her face. He nuzzled her nose with his and started crying again, his tears falling onto her expressionless face.

“Please, wake up,” he said. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, and eyelids.

Ever so lightly, he pressed his lips against hers. “I love you,” he whispered against them.

Suddenly, the room quaked. The towers of flowers fell everywhere, flooding the room and coating their bed. Draco whipped his head back and forth, surveying the mess.

“Draco,” a small voice croaked.

He looked down at Hermione, who he was still leaning over. Her eyes were open.

Wide open.

“Great, now I’m hallucinating,” he laughed mirthlessly. “Maybe I should just play along.”

“Draco, I need water,” Hermione said. Her voice was hoarse, and she moved her hands to massage her throat.

He froze. Is this real? Could he allow himself to believe it?

“You’re awake?” He said, dumbstruck. “Hermione, you’re awake?”

He gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. He ran his hands all over her body, making sure she was real.

“Yes, love, and I’m very thirsty,” she said with a smile. “Why are you acting so strange?”

For the hundredth time that night, Draco cried. He clung to her, nestling his head into her neck and groping her. He didn’t care if he was being indecent- he needed to be close to her.

“Please, keep talking to me,” he begged. “Don’t stop talking.”

Her body tensed. “What happened? What happened while I was sleeping?”

Draco leaned back and looked into her eyes. “You’ve been in a coma for the last five years. Someone poisoned that new tea you bought at the time,” he said.

“No... no... how can that be?” She said. “I don’t feel like that much time has passed.”

Then she squinted. “Can you turn on the light?” Hermione asked.

“Of course,” he said, and with a flick of his hand, the lights came on in the room.

She assessed his face. “You do look older,” she said slowly. Her small fingers smoothed over his worry lines.

Draco laughed. He missed her bluntness. “Just what a bloke wants to hear,” he joked.

“Older and much more handsome,” Hermione said with a sweet smile. “Draco, how did you wake me up? Did you brew a potion? Come up with a spell?”

She tapped a finger against her chin and looked around the room. “Or perhaps you drowned me in flowers?”

He couldn’t hold back a grin. “None of that, love. Although, I did work with plenty of healers, potions masters and curse breakers,” he said. “I just kissed you, and then you woke up.”

Hermione looked at him with her most skeptical expression. “You’ve been reading muggle fairy tales?”

“Of course. I read anything about comas I could get my hands on,” he replied. “Honestly, I don’t know why I never tried this even after reading the fairytale. I just got right pissed tonight.”

She burst into laughter and started coughing. “Tea, please?” She choked out.

“How about some water?” He asked. “I’m a little tea traumatized. I don’t keep any in the house anymore.”

* * *

As she drank warm water, Draco caught her up on the last five years. He even brought her all of the research he’d conducted, and she skimmed it while they lay in bed. She pet his head and he buried his face in her breasts while she read it out loud.

They hadn’t bothered to clean up the flowers. “It’s quite romantic,” she said when he explained that he’d wanted her surrounded by beauty and freshness. “Perhaps we can stick to a few vases in the future?”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed his face against her breasts. Her nipples began to harden, and he flicked his wet tongue out to glide across them. The sleeping gown she wore stuck to her hardened peaks.

Hermione continued running her fingers through his hair and reading out loud. He pulled her gown down and suckled her nipple softly. He didn’t miss how she rubbed her thighs together.

Draco pressed his covered cock against her hip. He dragged his tongue up to her neck, where he started leaving small love bites. His hand rubbed circles across her stomach.

“Princess,” he whimpered. “Need you. Haven’t had you in years.”

She stilled. “Haven’t had ME in years?” She asked. “Have you... had anybody else?”

He jerked back. “Absolutely not,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for you. I would’ve waited for centuries. I never wanted anybody else.”

Hermione’s breath hitched. She threw the books and papers onto the floor, and pulled his face to hers.

This kiss was hard and wet. Desperate. They practically dry humped each other as their tongues clashed together. Hermione bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. Her nails dug into his back as she pressed her pussy against his hard cock.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” Draco panted.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Please, fuck me.”

He pulled back and frantically took off his clothes. She slipped her gown off herself, already bare.

“Can’t wait any longer,” he said. “Need to be inside you.”

He thrust himself into her, all the way to the hilt. They groaned together. Her pussy held him for the first time in years, her legs cradling his body.

“So perfect,” he murmured. Draco brushed her hair across her face and peppered kisses all over her. He didn’t move, just let her pussy warm his cock.

She shifted to try to get some friction, but he stayed still. “Let me just take in this moment, sweet girl,” he said. “Haven’t had you for years.”

Hermione’s face softened, and tears slowly trailed down her face. “I’m afraid to go back to sleep,” she whispered.

The pads of his fingers wiped a few of her tears. “Me too,” he admitted. His cock throbbed inside her. Draco leaned down and licked her tears away.

He kissed her and finally started thrusting. At first, he was gentle. He sucked softly on her neck, not caring that he left love bites in his wake.

He leaned over her. “Can you bite me, angel?” He asked “I... I need proof you’re awake.”

Hermione nodded and brought his neck to her lips. She suckled on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. “Good?” She asked, her lips against his skin.

“Yes,” he said. “More, please, more.”

Her lips brushed over to a different spot and sank her teeth in. He moaned, and his hips snapped harder into her.

“Cum in me, Draco,” she begged. “I want all of you.”

He gripped fistfuls of her hair in his hands as she continued sucking and biting his neck. His thrusts got harder and faster, and he could feel her wetness on his thighs.

“Want me to fill you, sweetheart?” He asked. She nodded as her teeth sunk into a spot near his jaw. “I’ll fill this pretty pussy full of my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She gasped and ground herself up against him. He tore his neck away from her and leaned back, bringing his hand down to her clit.

Draco stroked her clit with his thumb while he thrust as hard as he could. Hermione threw her head back and screamed. He kept petting her clit, muttering how good she is, how wet her pussy is, how he’s been dreaming of this moment for years.

Hermione came silently, her hands balled into fists.

“Fuck, that’s right baby, cum on my cock,” he groaned. “Feels so good, feels like heaven.”

After a few more thrusts, he came too. His body tensed, and he pressed his face into her shoulder.

They laid together, catching their breaths. Flower petals stuck to their sweaty bodies, but neither cared.

Draco plopped down next to Hermione and pulled her into his side. “Well, happy anniversary,” he said. He looked down at her and smirked.

“Anniversary? It’s our anniversary?” Hermione asked incredulously. “Well, I know what I want as a gift.”

“And what’s that, sweetheart?” Draco asked.

She grinned and said, “Flowers.”


End file.
